Bathroom Love
by SasuNaru69
Summary: oneshot. what happens when Iruka goes with Kakashi on a date to the movies? will Iruka give in to Kakashi's will and lust?


**Bathroom Love.**

Ding-Dong

Iruka got off of the couch and walked over to the door. He had been watching one of his favorite movies that had come on the TV. When Iruka got to the door he got on his tiptoes to look through the peephole. Iruka got down and started to unlock the door and opened it up.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked Iruka looking at his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

"Well I was wounding if you wanted to go to the movies with me. It could be a…uh….date." said Kakashi looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

Iruka smiled. "Of course I will go. What movie do you want to see?"

Kakashi looked up from looking at the floor. "Um, I don't know. I was thinking about that new movie about the house rat getting flushed down the toilet."

"Um, Flushed Away?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Ok come on in. I am going to go and get changed."

Iruka walked down the hallway and went into a room on the right. Kakashi stepped in and walked into the living room. In the living room, Kakashi saw pictures on the wall. He walked up to them and started to look at them. There was one of Iruka when he was younger and one that had Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Kakashi heard footsteps and turned around to see Iruka wearing a black short sleeve shirt and some dark blue shorts.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Iruka grabbing his jacket off of the coat rack.

"Yeah." Kakashi walked out of the door followed by Iruka. Iruka turned around and locked the door.

**(At the movies)**

"Two tickets to see Flushed Away please." Kakashi said to the lady behind the glass.

"That will be $10.56." Iruka started digging in his pockets for his money but was stopped by Kakashi when he put a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"I got it covered." Kakashi handed the lady a twenty and grabbed the tickets.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him into the theater. They walked up to the guy who took the tickets and he told them to go to theater 2. Kakashi and Iruka bought a big container of popcorn and a large soda.

When they entered to theater the credits already started. It wasn't really hard to find a seat because it wasn't really packed. Kakashi and Iruka took a seat in the back. The popcorn was gone before the movie started. The soda was almost gone too.

"I will be back. I have to go to the bathroom." said Iruka, getting up in the middle of the movie. Kakashi nodded his head. _Kakashi would not stop fidgeting. I wonder what is up with him. _thought Iruka.

Iruka walked down the stairs and out the door. He found the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Iruka went in and relieved himself. When he was done zipping up his shorts, Iruka heard the door open.

"Kakashi, what are you doing in here?"

Kakashi looked through the bathroom to see if anyone was in it. When he was satisfied that no one was in there, Kakashi went to the door and locked it.

"Kakashi, what are you doing? Unlock the door." Iruka said.

Kakashi looked at Iruka with hungry eyes. Iruka noticed this. Kakashi started to walk toward Iruka. Iruka started to back up until he hit the wall. He had nowhere to go.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist and started to kiss him forcefully. Iruka tried to push away but Kakashi only tightened his grip. Kakashi finally stopped kissing Iruka long enough for him to push Kakashi off of him. Kakashi hit the ground really hard.

"What the HELL are you doing?"

"I can't take it anymore, Iruka! I just can't. We haven't had a good fuck in a long time. I need a good fuck. I can't hold my lust in any longer."

Kakashi jumped on Iruka and pulled him to the ground. Kakashi rolled over so that Iruka was now on the bottom. Kakashi got closer to Iruka. Soon there was barely any space between their lips. Kakashi kissed Iruka and tried to push his tongue into Iruka's mouth but Iruka didn't allow it.

Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka's manhood. Iruka moaned which gave Kakashi the chance to push his tongue into Iruka's wet cavern. Kakashi's tongue explored every part of Iruka's mouth. Their tongues coiled in a heated battle. Iruka finally gave in.

Iruka grabbed at Kakashi's back, trying to rip off his shirt. At a bad attempt to rip it off, Kakashi sat up on Iruka's legs and took off his shirt. Kakashi throw it on one of the sinks. Iruka started to grab at Kakashi's belt and zipper but Kakashi stopped him.

"Now now, lets not get too hasty." said Kakashi with a hint of playfulness.

Iruka smiled and stared up into Kakashi's deep blue eyes. Kakashi broke Iruka's trance when he started to take Iruka's shirt off and throwing it on the floor near his own shirt. Kakashi started to undo Iruka's pants. Iruka could see Kakashi's manhood start to grow through his pants. When he saw this he noticed that his own manhood had grown. Kakashi unzipped Iruka's pants fully and saw Iruka's manhood was getting hard.

"Looks like someone wants to play. Ha ha, I can fix that." Kakashi said with an evil smile.

Kakashi slid Iruka's pants off and throw them God knows where. Kakashi wrapped his mouth over Iruka's manhood. Iruka let out a long moan. Kakashi started to suck.

"Kakashi…..moan" Iruka was close to his climax.

Kakashi stopped sucking and looked up at Iruka, stopping his climax. Iruka whimpered. Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the arms and sat him up. Kakashi then placed Iruka's hands on his belt. Iruka knew what he meant. Kakashi wanted Iruka to do the same thing to him. Iruka nodded and started to undo Kakashi's pants. When Kakashi's pants were undone, Iruka throw them somewhere. Kakashi was now exposed and Iruka noticed that Kakashi's manhood was a little bigger then his. But he didn't care.

Iruka was kind of scared. He had never been the uke before. He was always the seme. He didn't know what to do Iruka gave Kakashi a worried look.

"Just do what I have done to you. It's easy,"

Kakashi laid down on the cold floor waiting on his pleasure to start. Kakashi pulled Iruka up on top of him so that their faces met with one another.

"Don't be scared." Kakashi gave Iruka a light kiss on the lips. Iruka started to kiss Kakashi down his chest and stomach. When Iruka got to Kakashi's manhood he hesitated for a moment. Then Iruka put Kakashi's manhood in his mouth but he soon stopped when he heard Kakashi moan. Kakashi felt Iruka stop sucking.

"You're doing fine. Just keep doing what you're doing." said Kakashi, moaning while saying it.

Iruka started to suck again. Iruka could fell Kakashi getting close to his climax. Iruka started to suck harder. Kakashi started to scream really loud.

"IRUKA!" The white, creamy filling filled Iruka's mouth. It had a bitter taste to it. some of it ran down the sides of Iruka's mouth but he swallowed most of it. Kakashi let out a sigh.

Kakashi sat up and looked at Iruka. An evil smile spread across Kakashi's face. Iruka knew what was coming next.

"Know it is my turn!" Kakashi pushed Iruka on his back. Now Kakashi was on top.

Kakashi put Iruka's manhood into his mouth and started to suck. Iruka moaned in pleasure as his manhood started to get harder. Kakashi took one hand and started to play with Iruka's entrance. This only caused Iruka to moan more.

"Kak- Kakashi!" I'm almost there!"

Iruka was almost to his climax but Kakashi stopped and flipped Iruka on his knees. Iruka looked back at his boyfriend with a confused look. Kakashi just place his hands on Iruka's waist. Kakashi placed on finger into Iruka's entrance, and then he slipped two then three. Kakashi soon hit that spot and it made Iruka moan in pleasure. Kakashi then pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his manhood.

Iruka squinted his eyes in pain and made his hands into fists. Kakashi stopped and started to pull his manhood out but Iruka grabbed Kakashi's waist.

"No, don't stop. Finish what you started, Kakashi." Kakashi smiled and started to push his manhood back in Iruka. Soon he hit that spot. Iruka yelled out. Kakashi hit that one spot a few times and then he started to pick up speed.

"K-Kakashi!"

Iruka's climax had been reached. His seed went all over the floor below him. Kakashi was getting to his own climax and started to thrust even harder. Kakashi's seed suddenly filled Iruka's entrance. Kakashi pulled his manhood out of Iruka and fell on the floor. Iruka crawled up to Kakashi and laid next to his boyfriend. Iruka put his head on Kakashi's chest. Iruka could hear Kakashi's fast heart beat and his chest rise and fall.


End file.
